Canadian Psycho
by Ififall
Summary: UFC/Rory MacDonald Fanfiction. Rory MacDonald gets cut from the UFC. Desperate for revenge, Rory's Dark Passenger makes a UFC Hit List.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. I got this idea from reading an MMA forum. Fans were talking about Rory's MacDonald's Alter Ego. Thanks MMA fans, for the inspiration.

* * *

Borrowing "Dexter's" Dark Passenger. Borrowing the character John Young from the TV show "The Tomorrow People"

* * *

He couldn't understand what he was doing here. A few feet away from Dana White, and he couldn't kick his ass. Firas Zahabi was in his corner, but there was nothing he could do. Dana White had thrown in the towel, but there wasn't any blood or broken bones in sight. Not yet.

"l'm sorry Rory…..but…I've spoken to everyone. This is the best way" Dana said.

"But Rory's only had two losses in the UFC. He won his last fight, why is he getting fired?" Zahabi said.

* * *

"Look. Rory MacDonald is fucking talented. But that Demian Maia fight was fucking awful. …..he's lost that spark, that fire, that X factor you know" Dana said. He turned to Rory. "Rory once you get that fucking passion back. You can come back to the UFC" Dana said. "We want old Rory MacDonald back" Dana said. Rory nodded quietly. He stayed silent until Zahabi took him back to the gym to train.

"The old Rory? Firaz I'm still the same. I won my last fight and I get cut? I don't get it. How could Dana do this to me?" Rory asked.

* * *

"It's okay, Rory take some deep breaths" Zahabi said. He said. He sat next to Rory and rubbed his back. Rory thought about attempting to kiss him, but it was hardly the right time. Zahabi would just push him away like he did the last time. After the Robbie Lawler fight.

"That's right Rory. Breathe through your nose and out of your mouth" Zahabi told him. Rory did so. The anger was fading but the embarrassment was prodding him in the chest. He wanted to puke, but he knew nothing would come out. How was he going to tell his family and friends that he was cut? How was he going to tell his UFC Team-mates?

What would Georges ST Pierre say?

* * *

"Rory you need to call your management. Start getting a statement ready" Zahabi said, like he was reading his mind. Zahabi was right, the last thing Rory needed was Ariel Helwani coming to Tri-Star and spreading Rory's bad news. He called his management who'd already got the call from Dana. The UFC would be revealing the news in Two days' time.

So it was Two days until Rory MacDonald's secret was out. He felt like he couldn't handle it. He wanted to make a splash. Maybe grab Tyron Woodley and slam him on Dana's car. But he had to figure out how to tell his family. He'd have to scribble something down and plan it, like a funeral speech, and it was in a way. But it was too depressing to think about.

* * *

Rory decided to get a shower. He watched TV and waited until it was night, to go out. He didn't go to the usual places. He put on training gear and jogged until he was running in woodland. Nestled by the trees were washing lines full of the clothes. Rory ran past a group of trailers until he heard people speaking.

"Hil…get off me" a kid was saying.

"Why? It's not like you've got a girlfriend" The girl was saying. She was clinging on to the kid.

* * *

"Just leave me alone" The kid said. Rory walked around to the back of the trailer. Two figures were outside. Rory walked closer towards them without being seen. The pair was a girl who looked like a Teenager and a little boy. The girl was pinning the kid to the trailer. The boy was trying to run away. But the girl had a rough grip on him. The girl was also trying to unzip his pants.

Shocked, Rory saw a glass bottle in the grass. He threw it against a tree. The girl stopped attacking the kid. The kid ran away. Rory walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked.

"Pain" Rory said.

He punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. He covered her mouth. Her blood was seeping through his fingers. She wasn't making a sound. She shifted her hips. At first he thought she was trying to get away, but then he realized she was rubbing herself against him.

* * *

"You're sick" Rory told her. He removed his hand.

"Are you gonna rape me?" She asked.

"No. I'm not a rapist. Like you. What's your name?" He asked.

"Get the fuck off of me bitch" She said.

* * *

"Not until I get your name" Rory said. The girl looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes shone with mischief.

"It's Beth" She said. Rory knew she was lying. But he just needed a name to make his threat clear.

"So Beth, this is how you have a good time? By touching kids?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Johnny ain't a kid" Beth said. She couldn't talk anymore as Rory put his hand back over her mouth.

"Pedophiles always have that excuse. Now Beth, you're gonna listen to me. And you're gonna listen good. I want you away from kids. And away from little Johnny. You see I've had a bad day Beth.

I don't want to be tested or pushed to the limit. I'm tested daily. I need to trust you to stay away. If you don't, you have to trust me. When I say that I'll find you. I'm gonna let you go. And you're gonna be a good little pervert and go away…for good" Rory said. He took his hand away. He let Beth go and she ran into the dark.

* * *

Rory thought that was the last time he'd see this "Beth" around. But just in case, Rory MacDonald had to get his tool-kit ready. He opened one of them. Most of the time he kept his instruments in small black or grey cases. In his closet. The poisons, he kept in the cupboard. All labelled with print on stickers, he made from his computer. He'd used different colours so he could name them on sight.

Sleeping tablets, were blue, Cyanide was purple, Strychnine was red, the list went on. He'd stopped using chloroform a long time ago. Rory MacDonald always kept up with times. Before he joined the UFC, Hunting happened every weekend. He even had a partner at one point…but Rory didn't like to think about him.

* * *

It was better that Rory MacDonald was on his own, for now. In the beginning, his victim list was skyscraper high. But it had withered to a Jose Aldo height. When he joined the UFC he saw horrid people do despicable things, but he couldn't do anything about it. The UFC was the main thing in Rory MacDonald's life. The UFC had always come first. Rory's Dark Passenger had disappeared. Dana White, the UFC and training had taken it's place.

* * *

But now the UFC had cut him, Rory MacDonald could hear his Dark Passenger calling him.

But would Rory answer?


End file.
